phoenix wright vs harry potter, teh homosexual turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must do battle against harry potter in the courtroom, and defend jk rowling for making dumbledor gay CAN HE DO IT?


PHOENIX WRIGHT VS HARRY POTTER

THE HOMOSEXUAL TURNABOUT

BY BARRYLAWN

one day ponix wriggit was in his homo reading his bible because he was a good christian who lvoed to read his bibbel every night

well actually it was harry potter but tehyr basicaly the same thing

suddenly the front cover starting glowing and the authors name moved and A PERSON JUMPED OUT OF TEHM

"WAT WAT WAT WAT WAT WAT WHO TEH FUK ARE U" shouted phoenix

"please help me mr right my name is jk rolling and im bein accuesd of bein homophobic"

"dosnt the bible say tats ok"

she burned the bible

"THANK U FOR FREEING ME FROM DIS MYSTERIOUS BRANEWASHING, NOW I SHALL REPAY YOOOOOU"

phoenix jumped into the book and landed in harry potter world

there was a guy in the room

"oh hai phenix" said the guy in the room "my name is jawnny"

"yea ok and im dumbledoor, im gay" said dumdoor who was with jawnny

"yea i know teh internet wont shut up about" it said phoenix "but dont worry im defending ur god rolling ill get to teh botom of this case"

phoenix left the place and met some guy named serious

"yea i heard im so hapy he told us he was gay" said serious

"ok"

"hey btw did u hear about the new prosecutor"

"what who is it"

"hes a very special guy, very famous too. beware of him in court today"

"TODAY?!" screamed phoenix and WOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH HE WS IN COURT

"court is in session" said judge

"this is it time to meet the new prosecutor" said phoenix but he wasnt there "o mah god teh suspense who cud it be"

"wow ok i guess i better go ahead and do the thing that makes these prosecutors appear i cant wait to meet this great man i declare the defendant-"

"OBJECTION" said the great voice and suddenly a GUY WAS AT THE PROSECUTION BENCH

it was dudley

"wait who the fuck are u" said phoenix

AND THEN DUDLY TOOK OFF HIS MASK

"i am... DUDLY" becaus it was still dudly under the mask, it was just a halloween costume

"HA WHAT, YOU THOUGHT UD GET A PHOENIX VS HARRY SHOWDOWN? 2BAD BOI, HARRYS A IDIOT SKRUBBOI, UNLIKE ME, THE PRINCE OF THE DUDLYS!"

"wow this is just cancerus" said phoenix "thats bad barrylawn kill urself yor fics arent evn that good anyway!"

the entire gallery left crying an raging

"wow wats da mattah its almost like they got told their otp was fake pfffffffffffffahhahahahahahhah" laughed dudly

"ok just make ur opening"

"jk rowley pissed off the entire earth by sayin tumbledoor was gay so she homofobiac so she must be sent to death for global harassment"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix wright "your honor... DUDLYS THE PROSECUTOR"

"I KNOW IM STILL MAD" shouted udgey and he penilized phoenix in angery rage

"no no i mean his case is invalid"

"o tats tru"

"OBJECTION" shouted dudly "i have a prosecutor badge, now i call teh witness"

the witness came in

"state ur name"

"my name is fuckrowl ingamirite (pronounced fuck-rowl inga-mirite) i am a fan of harry potter or i USED TO UNTIL EVIL RUIN MY DREEEEEEEEEEEAMS"

"tru" said dudly "so ull testify"

"yea"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"so i was readin harry potter when an announcement appeared at the bottom of the page"

"it said "DUMDUMDUM IS GAY""

"I WAS RAGE"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "u mad? u homophobic bruh?"

"wat no" said ingamirite "im a dummle x serious shipper u fuk"

"wat that mean"

"it means i ship dumb and sir god ur skrub"

"why this sad, it maeks ur ship happen"

"BUT" said ingamirte

"sirius isnt gay so EVIL"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "JK ROLLERS NEVER SAID THAT"

"WAT" shotued dumbman amirite "TATS A LIE"

"no its tru" said rowl "i never said that"

"ha ha ha" smirked dudly "it is tru, u see, on questions thign YOU URSELF SAID SERIOUS WAS GAY"

"NO" shouted rowl "I DIDNT MEAN SIROUS, I MENT TIS CORBIN GUY"

"WHAT" shouted dudly

"yea" said phoenix "she nevr said tat, just tat some britan guy wasnt gay probably i no she shudnt decide tat but im gessing he really isnt so yea, SHE INNOCENT"

"OBJECTION" shoued dudly "u have no proof"

"yes i do, TAKE THAT" phoenix presented siriouss profile "AS YOU CAN SEE, SIRIUS IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS HAPPY DUMBLE IS GAY, WICH PROVES HE IS GAY TOO"

"but u have no proof tat sir wants in his pance"

"well lets get him in to testify"

"ok"

sirius came

"i am sirius. i... am gay"

"NOOOO" shouted dudly "YOU HAV NO PROOF THAT HE IS TELLING THE TRUUUUUTH"

"YEA I DO, AND THATS THAT UR DUDLY, AND U SUK, AND U SHUD RETIRE"

"u no wat ur right" said dudly and he retired and everyone became fans of the series as a whole again

"thank u mr wright said jk rowling"

"i declare roling NOT GUILTY" said judge

however just before phoenix could go back to his world HARRY POTTER SHOWED UP AND HE FOUGHT PHOENIX IN TEH COURTROOM AND THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE BUT PHOENIX WON AND WENT HOME AFTER WINNING THE BATTLE OF PHOENIX VS HARRY

there, the title and summary are now correct


End file.
